Sheldon's Spectrum Journey
by Geeky Graceful Gum
Summary: Is Sheldon on the spectrum? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Sheldon sat in the waiting room of a psychiatrist's office, with Penny and Leonard. The president of Cal-Tech asked Sheldon to be tested for any mental issues. Sheldon's atypical tendencies were starting to interfere with his workplace. Often times, Dr. Cooper acted like a child trapped in a man's body. Sheldon was playing with his model trains while waiting in the waiting room.

Dr. Stacy-Heart: Sheldon Cooper, I would like to see you now. My name is Stacy-Heart and I will be testing you today.

Sheldon Cooper: That is Dr. Sheldon Cooper to you Dr. Stacy- Heart. I earned my first PHD when I was sixteen years old. Penny can you come in with me? I am scared!

Penny: I am sorry Sweetie, but I can't be with you during testing, that may influence your testing results.

Sheldon fainted and wet himself on the spot. Dr. Stacy-Heart picked him up and carried him into the examination room. Dr. Stacy- Heart set Sheldon down on a comfortable chair and pulled out her clipboard.

Dr. Stacy-Heart: Has trouble controlling bladder and or bowels, check. Speaks to others rudely, check. Oh dear! Do I need to change the poor dear? Clean up crew where are you?

The clean-up crew arrived, cleaned up the urine off of the floor and changed Sheldon into some "protective" undergarments. They also left pants on the table, just in case Sheldon wanted to put them on. Suddenly, the clean-up crew changed their minds and changed Sheldon into some pants. In the blink of an eye, the clean-up crew disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

Dr. Stacy-Heart: Sheldon, Sheldon, Sheldon, it is time to wake up.

Sheldon Cooper: Please forgive me for fainting, I tend to faint when I am scared. Shall we continue with the testing?

Dr. Stacy- Heart: Sheldon, I would like for you to take a survey to help me diagnose you. Would you be willing to take a survey?

Sheldon Cooper: Of course Dr. Stacy-Heart!

Dr. Stacy- Heart handed Sheldon a paper with a vast variety of questions the paper looked like this:

1 It is difficult for me to understand how other people are feeling when we are talking.

2 Some ordinary textures that do not bother others feel very offensive when they touch

my skin.

3 It is very difficult for me to work and function in groups.

4 It is difficult to figure out what other people expect of me.

5 I often don't know how to act in social situations.

6 I can chat and make small talk with people.

7 When I feel overwhelmed by my senses, I have to isolate myself to shut them down.

8 How to make friends and socialize is a mystery to me.

9 When talking to someone, I have a hard time telling when it is my turn to talk or to listen.

10 Sometimes I have to cover my ears to block out painful noises (like vacuum cleaners or people talking too much or too loudly).

11 It can be very hard to read someone's face, hand, and body movements when we are talking.

12 I focus on details rather than the overall idea.

13 I take things too literally, so I often miss what people are trying to say.

14 I get extremely upset when the way I like to do things is suddenly changed.

Sheldon quickly finished the paper and answered any inquires that Dr. Stacy-Heart had for him. The testing was completed in an hour. Penny and Leonard saw Sheldon, who grabbed his trains and was about to leave, when Dr. Stacy-Heart told them, "I tested him for Autism, OCD, and Generalized Anxiety Disorder. In an about a week from now, you should receive a phone call, specifying his diagnosis."

A week later…

The phone rang with news for Sheldon's diagnosis.

Leonard: Penny, can you get it? I am taking a shower.

Penny: Sure thing, my little Leo.

Penny answered the phone.

Penny: Hello.

Dr. Stacy-Heart: Oh hello! Nice to talk to you again! I have news about Sheldon. According to all the tests I did, Sheldon has High Functioning Autism, OCD and Generalized Anxiety Disorder. Sheldon is now considered special needs. If you have any further questions, please feel free to call me. I also wanted to remind you that you have an appointment at 2:00 pm on Tuesday, April 24. Goodbye.

Penny: Goodbye! It was a pleasure. Sheldon! Sheldon! Sheldon! I have some news from testing!

Sheldon Cooper: Please tell me I want to know!

Penny: You have High Functioning Autism, OCD and Generalized Anxiety Disorder. According to Dr. Stacy-Heart you are now considered special needs.

Sheldon Cooper: No! That can't be right! I most certainly do not have special needs!

Leonard: That actually explains quite a bit about you! How you are a difficult person to deal or reason with! How much burden you put on us! How I have to treat you as if you are child! Remember the ball pit Sheldon? And there are some parenting books for kids just like you I can read.

Sheldon Cooper: But I thought, I was part of a new species that lives hundreds of years, which meant I was only a toddler.

Penny: Just because you act like a toddler doesn't mean you are one.

Sheldon had a meltdown and no one could handle him...

Penny: Sheldon calm down! It doesn't mean anything! It is just a diagnosis! This doesn't change who you are or how smart you are!

Sheldon Cooper: *Sobbing* Yes, it does! Being special needs, means that I won't be considered as smart. Most people will think of me as a dumb person.

Leonard: Let me get his mom on the phone, she'll know what to do. *Phone rings* Hello, Mrs. Cooper, this is about your son, Sheldon.

Mrs. Cooper: What did he do this time? You know what I am coming that way right now. I am going to moving to Pasadena directly upstairs to you.

Leonard: Sheldon is having a meltdown because since he was diagnosed with OCD, Generalized Anxiety Disorder and High Functioning Autism... that means that he is special needs and he is in denial.

3 hours later…

Sheldon was still in meltdown mode. Sheldon was screaming, sobbing, failing his arms about and kicking in his spot.

Mary Cooper knocked at the door and decided just to open it because her "special" baby needed her badly.

Mary Cooper: Shelly? Shelly? Mommy is home!

Sheldon Cooper: Mommy!

Sheldon hugged his mother and calmed down immediately. Mary sat on his "spot" with Sheldon on her lap. Mary played patty-cake with her son, and he giggled.

Mary: Sheldon, you have special needs! That is perfectly fine! You are okay! Just because you have special needs doesn't mean you are an imbecile. I am sorry son, but I have to spank you for your behavior earlier.

Sheldon: No mommy please! That was just a moment of weakness! Please… I… I… I lo...ost…control of myself. I… am… ssss…ooo…ry! *Cried* Please don't spank me.

Mary: Come over my knee now.

Sheldon listened to his mother and went over her knee and got spanked. Sheldon cried while being spanked by his mother. After the spanking, Mary pulled her son into a hug and let her son cry over her shoulder.

Sheldon: *Crying* I thought I was smart and there was nothing wrong with me, but that isn't true. I am just an idiotic, uncool, special needs adult that acts like a toddler. I am sorry for being such a failure, mommy. I need to do something useful with my life, other than stupid experimental physics.

I am going to have to go into a different field if I want to win a Nobel Prize. I need to stop acting like a baby and become more independent! I need to act like an adult, like I am supposed to act! I am such a weirdo! All those bullies who beat me up in my childhood were right! I am a worthless, loser who is never going to make a difference in the world!

Mary: Oh, Shelly! None of those things that you said are true! You are my gift from God. Don't feel pressured to act like an adult! You can be my baby for all time! You aren't a weirdo, you are my unique, miniature kitten. You have already made a difference in the world. You have improved science, and all of your friends' lives.

Mary let go of the hug, and Sheldon followed. Mary also hopped off of Sheldon's spot on the couch and set him down on it. Penny sat down next to Sheldon and patted his back.

End of Chapter One! Stay tuned for more!


	2. Sneak Peek

Everyone is unique

Everyone is special

But you're my snowflake

In the meadow

Never let alone

Tell you are bad

Let everyone know

How big your brain can be

Let everyone see

That even with Autism

You can be successful

Don't let disabilities

Ever bring you down

Everyone is unique

Everyone is special

But you are my snowflake

In the meadow...

Song By- Geeky Graceful Gum

Penny sang to Sheldon to calm him down from his hard day.

Penny: Look Sheldon! Everything is going to be okay!

(Sneak Peak to Next Chapter)


	3. Chapter 2

Penny: Look Sheldon! Everything is going to be okay!

Sheldon: How could I know that for sure?

Penny thought for a long moment and took out her iPhone and handed it to Leonard.

Penny: I don't understand what anything on this web page means.

Leonard: According to , Sir Issac Newton actually had Autism.

Sheldon: Wait.. the world renowned, Mathematician, Astronomer & Physicist?

Leonard: That's the one!

Mary Cooper: If it makes you feel better Sheldon, you can learn about it.

Sheldon: I suppose I could.

Thanks for being so patient! I am having trouble coming up with the next chapter. So if anyone would like to pitch an idea to me, I would love to hear it.


End file.
